rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Luxanna's Temple Knight field journal
Every now and again Lux pulls out a small blue leather bound book. In this she writes with a small stick of charcoal and scribbles notes, thoughts, feelings, and opinions into the book. Chapter one First pages Okay, Journal *A long spacing between words is present here.* How do I write in this stupid book? Okay, so, well! Temple Knight Sir Tita Nifall said to talk to you like an old friend. I hate friends. Hello journal, my name is Luxanna. My last name can vary a little bit but I guess you should know all of them. Well I was born a Lungwitz but adopted into the Inimus Family. I also married into the now passed away Florenzio family. Of course, I can't forget my current and hopefully everlasting family name of Larangue. Well I'm thirty two years old and I have just been initiated into the Temple Knights. A few different TK's suggested keeping a journal - something about how it adds credibility. What else? Oh! Well, I'm five foot eight inches in height and I would rather not write down my weight. I have three children, a set of twins the age of twelve and a two year old son. *The awkward rambling would continue on for the first ten pages or so as she trys to get used to writing in it.* Later pages Dear journal, Luxanna again! Today I learned something about the White Knights' fugitive. The information came from a shocking place. When I left work, I went to visit my father, who told me about his good friend who helped him out in a journey from Al Kharid to Pollnivneach. My father also told me that he most likely is still in Pollnivneach due to heat exhaustion. I've thought about asking for permission to go bring the target in, but I'm also debating with just giving the knights my intel and let them handle it themselves. Well anyways, bye for now journal. ''*A bundle of extra scrap papers mark this page.*'' Dear journal, Lux here! Today I decided while practicing my sword work at the HQ that I wanted to at least see this town for myself. So that's what I did. Found a magician, picked coordinates on the map *A side note would be scribbled in saying "029-078".* ''and went in with a telescope and a tan blanket to hide under. Watched the town for some time, didn't see an yone who looks like anything more than a civi. If he is in the town, he is staying low. While observing the town, I came up with what I believe to be the two best options for infiltration and exfiltration. Dark blue illustrates infil from the cliffs to target building. Light blue shows exfil along northern ridge. Or if you like to get wet, the red is infil down river to right behind target building. The orange is exfil, same boat down river. Just some ideas. I also don't know if he is in that building - it is just the largest building in town. Green also marks where I was while observing from. ''*Scribbles are present again saying, 'Good old 029-078'.* Dear Journal, it's Lux Well I decided to hand in my findings to the knights, even though I have no solid leads. Pretty sure it will just sink to the bottom of some pile and be forgotten, but that's okay because I tried I guess. Well today, I was thinking maybe take a break from being so operation heavy. I have barely had time for the family lately. *The rest of the pages would be written about the family and day to day activities.* Chapter two Dear Journal, it's Lux here. The Temple Knights are having a larger scale operation later against a tribe in Karamja. I've signed up for the OP and got pulled for a recon that will be taking place later today. Gunther, needless to say, was very displeased with this. But I have a job and duty to do, not just for Saradomin and the TK Order, but to the team. He will just have to deal with this and I will most likely stay at HQ barracks tonight, just to give it some time. Dear Journal, Luxanna here.'' *Next to this, scribbled in ink it reads'Two days post recon'.*'' Hope you didn't believe me dead, because it's been so long since I wrote in you. The recon went off without a hitch, managed to ID the warehouse and weapons cache for command. Also saw about thirty plus enemy combatants. ''*A small Zarosian ribbon is laid across this page.*'' Dear Journal, Lux here. The mission was a complete success no fatalities on our side, many on the enemy's. We worked well as a larger group, splitting into teams and taking the objective. Very few injuries were sustained on our side. Incredible, considering how many bolts went flying around today. I also brought back something from one of the dead *The ribbon was purple with the symbol dedicating it to Zaros.* It was odd that they would have this. The order is tasking a team to find out why tribesmen may have Zarosian artifacts. ''*In the pages of the book could be found a white piece of scrap paper with plans of attack drawn on it.*'' Dear Journal, Lux here as always! I've been very bored lately. Just doing some guard duty so my mind can have time to think everything out perfectly. I don't want any trouble or complications when I speak to the commanders about Operation Wool. But I had more time than expected, so I drew this up. Well, without giving away too much in-case this sketch gets into the wrong hands, I drew up how I would take over Falador. *In scribbles one can find words that say 'Don't let my father find this'.* Well, the four little support beams in the yard seem to me like they are holding up a lot of weight. I feel like if they were knocked out the castle could crumble. Well, at least crumble in front of the barracks door. Then without any one to stop me, I would kill the boxed in knights and claim the city. On a side note this boredom is killing me. I need something better to do then talking to a book and wondering how badly I have to get hurt to get a few days off. Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Temple Knights Category:In-Character History